


Miraculous Story

by PinkGirl



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, New Super Heroes, Romance, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGirl/pseuds/PinkGirl
Summary: Olivia soon Fines out the the new boy in school is a old friend from Elementary school and she finds more to him then she already knew. Olivia Agreste Lives in Moorpark,CA.She lives with her Best Friend and God Sister Kira and also lives with her dog Elsa and Kira's dog Reina.Olivia and Kira love to sing and also in High School Choir with their friend Rachel.





	1. The Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it

Gabriel Agreste and Emily Agreste had twin boys name Adrien and Felix. Soon Agreste Family were visiting New York City,New York and in March 3rd There girl was born and they named her Olivia Denise. So Gabriel was heading to California in October so they stayed in New York. Durning September 11 Olivia's Half birthday and the 911 happen. so Gabriel took Adrien and Felix with him to California. Soon when Olivia was sick and had ear infections and got surgery on both of her arms at the age of 4 soon her and her mother went to Moorpark,California and Olivia met her best friend Kira then they became best Friends and Her mother asked Kira's mother to be Olivia's God mother and she said yes. Then Olivia stayed in California her parents went back to Paris and soon Emily disappeared after Christmas when Olivia wasn't there and she was almost 16 she was in 9th grade. Soon she turned 16 and soon school was over and for the summer she is staying in Moorpark instead of going to Paris. 

Now After Summer is where are Story start when school begins  

 

 

 


	2. New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is 15 years old going into 9th grade and Adrien help an old man

"Hi I'm Cat Noir you are" said Cat Noir. "Um M Madly clumsy" said LB. After deafeat Stone Heart . "Her name is Ladybug" said Adrien. After giving Cheese Adrien went to school.

"Are you ok sis" asked Marinette. Adrien saw both girls and started listening to what their saying.

"yea I'm fine Mari it just that I miss Felix so much" said Bridgette. "She knows my brother " said Adrien. "Wow I hope he comes back soon" said Marinette. "Yea he was in New York and then in California to see his sister" said Bridgette. "I hope your boyfriend comes back soon I hope" said Marinette. "Thanks sis" said Bridgette. "What are Sisters for" said Mari.

when Mari came into class saw Adrien taking off the chewing gum that Chloe put their. "Omg Agreste seriously I'm going tell Felix this" said Bridgette. "Your friends with Chloe right" said Mari. "Yea" said Adrien. "Hi I'm Nino" "hi Nino I'm Adrien Agreste" said Adrien.


	3. Hate into Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mari Hate for Adrien turns into Love

"Hey Marinette" said Adrien.

"umh" said Mari.

"It was Chloe who put the chewing gum on your seat and she was my only friend I had outside of my home" said Adrien. 

"I'm sorry" said Adrien.

"It's not your fault Adrien it was Chloe" said Mari.

"Its raining I forgot my umbrella bye Adrien" said Mari.

"Mari wait" said Adrien.

"What is it Adrien" asked Mari.

"Here take my umbrella I don't really need it" said Adrien. 

"Thanks "Why Adrien" said Mari.

"See you tomorrow Mari"said Adrien.

"See ya to tomorrow"said Mari.

"Why am I standering" said Mari.

"I have an idea" said Tikki.

 


	4. After Volpina episode where the episode left off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette,Adrien,Nino,Alya and others are in 10th grade

"Hello Ladybug" said Master Fu  
"Your the Great Guardian" asked Marinette.  
"Yes Marinette"said Master Fu  
"Here is your book" said Marinette  
"Thanks" said Master Fu  
"Also I'm your Grandfather" said Master Fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Mari say   
> Tell me in the comments down   
>  ⬇️


	5. Krypton other survivors and stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon when Marinette found out that the Great Guardian is also her grandfather

"Omg I now remember seeing you when I was young" said Mari

"Also your mother was the past Ladybug before you and also her best friend was the Peacock Miraculous Holder" said Master Fu

"What's the woman's name" asked Mari

"Her name is Emily Burlingham Agreste" said Master Fu

"That's Adrien's mother" said Mari 

"Yes but there is more" said Master Fu

"What do you mean by More grandfather" asked Mari

"Her mother and father were both Kryptonians and then she send her to twin girls to earth when Kara was only about 4 and then when Kara was a teenager her cousin was born then few months later Kara has a mission to protect her cousin because he was a baby. Then after her cousin left she left then a piece of Krypton hit her ship and knocked her into the phantom Zone where time doesn't change soon she landed on earth and her cousin is adult now and she is still a teenager he saved her and led her to live with the Danvers." Said Master Fu

"Wow" said Mari

"Have you heard of SuperMan and Supergirl"asked Master Fu

"Yes I have" said Mari

"For SuperMan his birth name is Kal EL and his adopted name is Clark Kent and for Supergirl her birth name is Kara Zor EL her adopted name is Kara Danvers. For Olivia she only one out of Adrien and Felix who has the full powers of Kryptonian but Adrien and Felix can be weakened bye Krytonite a krypton weakness" said Master Fu

"Wow" said Mari

"Go home now your parents know you were Ladybug and we will talk later bye Mari" said Master Fu

"By Grandfather I Love you" said Mari

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tell me what you think about it in the comments ⬇️


	6. The Banana Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it was the last day of 9th and 10th grade for Olivia,Adrien,and Felix and others

"So Mari are you going to tell Adrien yet" asked Alya Marinettes best Friend "Come on sis you can do it I know you can do it" said Bridgette "I don't know" said Mari "I got to go bye Alya and see you at home sis" said Mari "Bye" both Alya and Bridgette "I have to go me and Nino have a date bye Bridgette" said Alya "Good luck Alya and bye" said Bridgette "Thanks bye" said Alya Few minutes later "Hi Bridgette" said Adrien "Hey Adrien" "what do you want?" asked Bridgette "Um there is this girl I like but Cat Noir likes her and- "It's Ladybug isn't it" asked Bridgette "How do you know" asked Adrien "Felix told me" said Bridgette "I got to go bye Adrien" said Bridgette "Bye Bridgette" said Adrien Later that day when Marinette was walking she slipped and almost fell "Gotta" said Adrien "I'm sorry about that I just slipped on a banana peel" said Mari "It's ok Mari don't worry if I wasn't here you would of hurt yourself with out me or anyone and I would always be here for you and always protect you" said Adrien "I thought you liked Ladybug" said Mari "I do but as a friend and I will always be there for you Princess" said Adrien "Bye Mari" said Adrien "Bye Adrien" said Mari Soon Adrien got into the car and drove away "Omg Tikki" said Mari "What's wrong Mari" said Tikki "Adrien is Cat Noir" said Mari "Why do you think that" asked Tikki "Because he called me Princess and only Cat Noir calls me that" said Mari "I knew he was Cat Noir" said Tikki "You did thank you for not telling me" said Mari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Marinette found out Who is Cat Noir. What happened when Adrien gets home and Realized that he called her Princess   
> Wow Love is hard  
> And how would Marinette handle when fighting Akumas also being with Adrien as Cat Noir and there might be two new Super Heroes


	7. Marinette found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Mari telling her Best friend her biggest secret

After Adrien got home

"Hey brother" said Felix 

"Hey Felix" said Adrien 

"What's wrong Adrien" asked Felix 

"I called Mari Princess" said Adrien 

"So like when your Cat Noir" said Felix

"Yea"said Adrien 

"I got to go I have a date with Bridgette tonight bye Adrien" said Felix 

"By Felix" said Adrien 

With Marinette 

"Hey Alya thanks for coming over" said Mari

"No problem what did you wanted to ask" ask Alya

"Adrien called me Princess" said Mari 

"So that means he likes you" said Alya

"No because that what Cat Noir calls me when he visits my room and I think he is Cat Noir" said Mari

"Omg Mari" said Alya 

"Also there's more" said Mari 

"Tell me it" said Alya curiously

"Can you keep a secret" asked Mari 

"Yes tell me already" said Alya 

"And please don't post it on school blog and Ladyblog" asked Mari 

"Sure I won't I promise" said Alya 

"I'm Ladybug and this Tikki my Kwami that get my powers"said Mari

"Omg I don't believe you" said Alya 

"Ok Tikki Spots On ha!" Said Mari

"Hi Alya"said LB

"Omg you are Ladybug you were telling the truth" said Alya 

"Tikki Spots Off"said LB

"Hello Alya I'm Tikki and when Mari found out that Adrien is Cat Noir his Kwami's name is Plagg"Said Tikki

"Nice to meet you Tikki"said Alya

"And Here Alya"said Mari

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the thing that Marinette gave Alya tell me down below in the comments and the next character might be in USA


	8. The New Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Marinette handle being with Cat Noir being Ladybug with the help of a new Hero

"What is it Mari" said Alya 

"My Grandfather gave me this to give to you" said Mari 

"Wow" Said Alya

"My Grandfather was one who gave me my earrings but I didn't know he was my grandfather please Alya opened it and find out" said Mari

"Ok" said Alya 

*She opens it and a flash of lights in her eyes*

"Cool who are you" asked Alya 

"I'm Trixx and I'm Kwami and your the new real Volpina" said Trixx

"Cool" said Alya 

"Hello Mari and Tikki how are you guys" said Trixx

"Good" both said

"Wait how do you know them I understand you know Tikki but Mari" said Alya 

"It is because I knew her when she was a baby because my old Holder was her aunt the twin sister to her mother also who was Ladybug before she had Marinette and Bridgette" said Trixx

"wow Mari your mother was Ladybug wow cool" said Alya 

"Thanks and we have one more Miraculous to give out because Hawkmoth is getting stronger" said Mari

*RING RING*

"Oh my phone is ringing" said Mari 

"Hello" said Mari 

"Hey Mari how's being Ladybug going for you" asked the Caller 

"Wait how do you know I'm Ladybug and who are you" asked Mari

"Oh Mari you don't recognized my voice it's me Olivia Bridgette's boyfriend and Crush sister" said Olivia 

"Oh sorry I just was thinking" said Mari

"About telling Nino about Alya being Volpina and also Hawkmoth and looking for the Holder for the Bee Miraculous" said Olivia

"Wait how did you know that" asked Mari 

"Um Mari remember I can read minds and also I talk we your sister so ya and I New you were Ladybug from when you first appeared because I know two girls with blue hair but one has long pigtails and one has short so that means you were Ladybug and Bridgette didn't tell me nor Felix" said Olivia 

"Wow" said Alya

"Oh hey Alya" said Olivia

"Hey Liv" said Alya

"Tell your Family and Nino I said Hi" said Olivia

"I will" said Alya

"Um Mari" asked Olivia

"Yes Liv" said Mari 

"Will Felix come inside the Bakery" asked Olivia

"Yea with Bridgette after their date ya why" asked Mari 

"If your up can you tell Felix I love him and miss him" said Olivia

"Sure I will I know how feel missing some one" said Mari 

"Got to go bye Mari and Bye Alya and Tikki and Trixx" said Olivia 

"Bye Liv" all said

"Bye you guys" said Lilly

"Who was that Liv" asked Alya

"That was my Kwami Lilly I'm LadyButterfly" said Olivia

"Cool" said Alya

"Hey Liv" said Mari

"yea" said Olivia

"Both Tikki and Trixx say bye to Lilly" said Mari

"Bye Tikki and Trixx" said Lilly

"Bye Alya and Mari" said Olivia

"Bye" both said

*Hangs Up*

"Bye Mari I have to go see you tomorrow bye" said Alya 

"Bye Alya" said Mari

*After Felix and Bridgette's date they went to the bakery*

"Hey guys" said Mari

"Hey sis" said Bridge

"Hey Mari" said Felix

"Oh Liv called and she told me to tell you that she loves you and misses you and maybe you want to call her before she goes to bed maybe" said Mari 

"Thanks Mari for telling me this and bye Mari see you maybe tomorrow and bye Bridge" said Felix 

*Kissing Bridgette*

"Bye Fe I love you see you tomorrow maybe" said Bridge

"Bye" said Felix 

 


End file.
